Compétition sur une île déserte
by Kiraishin
Summary: Et si les shinigamis décidaient de faire une compétition sur une île déserte? Survivre sur une île n'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit pour les shinigamis et les arrancars, surtout quand les lecteurs s'en mêlent... venez lire! XD
1. Ile déserte !

_Titre :_Compétition sur une île déserte

_Auteur : _Moi xD_  
_

_Rating : _T+, je pense...à moins que je fasse un lemon...'sais pas xD_  
_

* * *

**Compétion sur une île déserte**

_Chapitre 1 : Ile déserte et envoyez des commentaires ^^_

*action* parole _pensée _

Certains passages font allusions à l'épisode 218 de Bleach ^^( la plage ^^)

_L'Association des Femmes Shinigamis a quitté la salle de réunion. Ses membres viennent de faire une réclamation « De plus haute importance » au commandant en chef (NDA : pépé Yama xD). Celui-ci a aussitôt demandé une assemblée générale dans son bureau, afin de voir s'il peut accepter la requête de l'Association (surtout Rangiku, a vrai dire…). Après tout, les shinigamis avaient besoin de détente après tous les évènements récents et elles avaient le soutient du shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, et la Soul Society avait une dette envers lui. _

_Les shinigamis arrivent._

Rangiku : _Si il nous a réunis, ça veut dire qu'il a accepté…. Yeesssss !!!! xDDDD_

Hitsugaya : Je peux savoir ce qui te rend si heureuse, Matsumoto ? - -'

Rangiku : Oh mais rien du tout Taicho ! :)

Hitsugaya : Ouais ouais…_Quand elle est de de très bonne humeur, c'est mauvais signe…- -''_

Yamamoto : TAISEZ-VOUS !!!

Rangiku : _Oups._ Euh, oui bien sûr, désolée So-taicho !! ^^''

Hitsugaya : - -''

Yamamoto : Bien. Pour en venir au sujet de cette réunion, il faut demander directement à celles qui l'ont proposé. Matsumoto Rangiku, à vous.

Hitsugaya : _Je le savais !!!! La poisse… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a eut comme idée encore…._

Rangiku : *fière* Alors en fait, mon idée, c'était de faire un gros concours avec plein d'épreuves, et tout, sur un île déserte, avec les lecteurs de cette fic' qui participent, et-

Grimmjow : Ouais bon, abrège.

Tous : O.O Un….arrancar…

Rangiku : Grimmjow ! Ah bah voilà, ça t'intéresse finalement !

D-roy : Il te l'a dit, y'faut que t'abrège. On y a rien compris à ton truc. Et d'abord, comment t'as eu cette idée tordue ?!

Ichigo : *apparaissant* eh mais ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ici, eux ???

Rangiku : C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de participer ^o^ *fière*

Ichigo : C'est pas une raison ! C'est des ennemis, j'te rappelle !

Rangiku : Et alors ? C'est que pour un jeu de toutes façons. ^_^

Yachiru : *se réveille à l'entente du mot « jeu »* DE QUOI ??? UN JEU ??? QUAND ?? COMMENT ?? OU ?

Tous : - -''

Rangiku : Voilà. Merci d'avoir mis le silence Yachiru ^^. Alors nous allons faire une aventure : on va être largués sur une île déserte, et –

Hitsugaya : *interrompant Rangiku* Si on est dessus elle sera plus déserte, nan ?

Yachiru : ON INTERROMPT PAS LA PRESIDENTE DES VOYAGES DE L'ASSOCIATION DES FEMMES SHINIGAMIS !!En plus c'est très important si c'est un jeu-voyage ^^

Rangiku : _On lui a cloué le bec au taicho xD _*se racle la gorge* Hum, je disais donc, on va être largués sur une île déserte –qui, du coup ne sera plus déserte, n'est-ce pas Taicho ???- , ou plutôt sur 2 îles désertes différentes , puisque on va être 2 groupes : Les arrancars et les shinigamis.

Yachiru : Dis, Ken-chan, j'ai rien compris…

Kenpachi : La ferme ! Tu crois que j'ai compris quelque chose, moi ?

Rangiku : Pfff… Tant pis alors. Vous allez être largués sans avoir rien compris ^^ .

Yachiru : Et ça, ça veut dire quoi, Ken-chan ?

Kenpachi : Bah, je crois que ça veut dire qu'on va aller en vacances sur une île tropicale…

Yachiru : Ouaaaaaisss !!!! Une îîîîîîîîîle !!!!! et île ça veut dire mer !-je crois- et baignade !!! et châteaux de sable !!!!

Tous : Présenté comme ça, ça donne envie ^^

Yachiru : Et des PASTÈQUES GEANTES !!!

Tous : *effrayés * NON !!!!

Hitsugaya : Bah pourquoi ? C'est bon les pastèques ^^

Rangiku : C'est là qu'on voit que Hitsugaya-taicho n'a pas quitté la petite cabane sur la plage ^^

Hitsugaya : J'aime pas le soleil.

Rangiku : *l'ignore* Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? Déjà, on va sur une île paradisiaque, et le reste, on voit là-bas !

Renji : Mouais…après tout, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

Yoruichi : Ca peut être bien^^

_Tout le monde murmure et finit par tomber d'accord avec Rangiku._

Rangiku : Alors on est tous d'accord !!!! Rendez-vous au Senkaimon dans ½ heure avec vos bagages ! Au fait, vous avez le droit d'emmener seulement :

Votre zanpakutô, en cas d'urgence évidemment ^^

Quelques fringues ^^ (dont au moins un maillot de bain ^^)

Hitsugaya : Pff…

Rangiku : TOUT LE MONDE VA SE PREPARER !! *tout le monde le fait*

_½ heure plus tard, tout le monde est au senkaimon. Ils partent, et se retrouvent tout d'un coup sur une île paradisiaque, tous ensemble._

Tous : whaaa !! *o*

Rangiku : =D

_22 arrancars apparaisssent devant eux._

Tous : O.O Vous !

Rangiku : Calmez-vous, vous tous ! On va vivre répartis dans 2 îles différentes !

Hitsugaya : ?

Rangiku : ehh oui !! On passe a la 2eme partie d'explications !!! o Alors, en fait, on va faire 2 équipes, d'un côté les arrancars, de l'autre les shinigamis, et on va survivre sur 2 îles différentes ^^ Yamamoto sera une sorte d'arbitre, et Unohana une sorte d'infirmière, en cas d'urgence ^^

Equipe des Shinigamis : Soi Fon / Izuru Kira / Isane Kotetsu / Hinamori Momo / Kuchiki Byakuya / Abarai Renji / Kyoraku Shunsui / Nanao Ise / Hisagi Shuhei / Hitsugaya Toshiro / Rangiku Matsumoto /Kenpachi Zaraki / Yachiru Kusajishi /Ikkaku Madarame / Yumichika Hayasegawa / Rukia Kuchiki / Ichigo Kurosaki / Yoruichi Shihoin /Kukaku Shiba / Hiyori Sarugaki/ Shinji Hirako/ Urahara Kisuke , et Kon surveillera cette équipe ^^

Equipe des Arrancars : Stark / Lilinette / Barragan / Harribell / Ulquiorra / Nnoitra / Grimmjow / Wonderwice / Szayzel Apporo Grantz / Aeroniero Aleluri /Yammy / Neliel / Gin / Tôsen / Aizen / Loly / HollowIchigo (aussi appelé Hichigo, Shirosaki, etc.)/ Arturo Plateado (si vous ne le connaissez pas, regardez les jeux Bleach Shattered Blade sur Wii et Bleach The 3rd Phantom sur DS)/ Illfort Grantz / Ggio Vega / Charlotte / Kusaka ( c'est pas un Hollow mais bon ^^'')

Tous : QUOI ?? Alors il faut survivre dans la nature ?!

Rangiku : Exact ^^ Plus précisement, il faudra survivre le plus longtemps possible, et *un portable sonne* A QUI EST LE PORTABLE QUI A OS INTERROMPRE MES EXPLICATIONS ?!

Yoruichi : moi ! désolée ! ^^ '' *décroche son portable* Allô ?

[Salut Yoruichi !!! ]

Ah salut Kisuke. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi t'es pas encore arrivé ?

[C'est ce que je voulais dire. En fait, je suis sur la route, je vais arriver trèèèès bientôt ^^]

Bientôt ? C'est-à-dire ? *le portable brouille* Kisuke ? *L'appel ne passe plus* Ok, super….

Rangiku : Qui c'était ?

Yoruichi : Kisuke. Il dit qu'il va bientôt arriv- *quelque chose vient s'écraser devant elle* …Il EST arrivé - -''

Tous : ^^ ''

Kisuke : *Se relevant* Bonjour tout le monde ! ^o^

Tous : - -''

Yoruichi : Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as coupé d'un coup, comme ça ?

Kisuke : Bah en fait, je survolais l'île, quand je t'appelais. En fait je testais un nouveau prototype d'ailes électroniques que j'ai mises au point hier. J'avais pas prévu que les ailes lâcheraient juste à l'arrêt.^^ En gros je me suis écrasé ^^

Hiyori : En gros ENCORE une invention ratée - -''

Kisuke : T'es trop méchante Hiyori !!!

Hiyori : Pfff…- -''

Yoruichi : Bon, bref, continuez, on va pas y passer la nuit…

Kisuke : Bon, je reprend les explications…

Rangiku : Eh !

Kisuke : Et oui ! =P Alors en fait, le but est de rester le plus longtemps possible ici, les 4 derniers qui resteront auront droit à un super cadeau ^^

Soi Fon : Ca sent l'arnaque, ça….

Kisuke : Pourquoi vous êtes toutes méchantes avec moi ??? En plus c'est un cadeau extraordinaire !!!

Grimmjow : Et mais c'est trop simple d'être le dernier ! Il suffit de tuer tout le monde et puis voilà :D

Kisuke : Ah ben non ! C'est pas aussi simple ! Pasque il y aura des sortes d'épreuves pour vous éliminer !

Nnoitra : Du genre ?

Kisuke : Bah, vous verrez !

Yamamoto : Bon, que chacun soit téléporté à son île !Kiraishin !

Tous : Kiraishin ? O.o

Kiraishin : *apparaît* Enchantée, tout le monde ! Je suis Kiraishin ! Mon rôle ici sera de téléporter les gense, et d'assurer le dialogue entre les lecteurs de cette fic', et vous, personnages deBleach ! =D

Kusaka : Pourquoi ?

Hitsugaya : Kusaka ?! O.O

Kusaka : Hitsugaya….

Kiraishin : Oui ! Je l'ai ressucité afin qu'il puisse participer ! :)

Hitsugaya : …

Aeroniero : Ouais bon, il avait dit « Pourquoi » !!!

Kiraishin : Ah, on vous l'a pas dit ? En fait les lecteurs vont vous donner des sortes de gages, ou vous poser des questions-évidemment, il faut répondre la vérité- ! Voilà !

Tous : QUOI ?!

Rangiku : Quelle genre de gages ?

Kiraishin : Ca, ça dépend des lecteurs, mais y'a de grandes chances que ce soient des trucs qu'ils aimeraient voir, ou qui vous fouteraient la honte ! ^^ ou des trucs marrants ^^

Yachiru : Par exemple, quelqu'un peut donner « Coupez la barbe de Papi ? »

Kiraishin : Par exemple ^^

Ichigo : Et ça fait quoi si on fait pas nos gages?

Kiraishin : Elimination ^^

Tous : O.o C'est cruel… - -''

Kiraishin : Oui ^^

Gin : Mais au fait, on remporte quel prix si on gagne ? :)

Kiraishin : Je pourrais exaucer un de vos vœux ^^

TOUS : SERIEUX ??

Rangiku : N'importe quoi ?

Kiraishin : N'importe quoi ^^

Yoruichi : Tu peux vraiment faire ça ?

Kiraishin : Voui :D

Kenpachi : C'est génial !

Kiraishin : ^^ Bon, allez, comme l'a dit le So-Taicho, tout le monde rentre sur son île ^^ *téléporte tous les shinigamis sur une île et toute l'autre équipe sur une autre île * Et c'est fait !^^

Unohana : Oui ^^

Kiraishin : Fin du chapitre ! Surtout, n'oubliez pas que le petit bouton en dessous fonctionne ! )

Laissez vos questions, vos « gages »(plus ou moins marrants, qui foutent la honte, bizarre, géniaux, ou romantiques ^^) A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 : Survie pour des Shinigamis ! Et surtout, reviewez !

* * *

NDA : Voilà, c'est la 1ère fic' que je publie. J'ai pas l'habitude de publier ce genre de fic's, d'habitude, mais bon. Donnez-moi votre avis, ou questions, comme l'a si bien dit Kiraishin! ;)


	2. Survie pour les Shinigamis

_Titre : _Compétition sur une île déserte

_Auteur : _Moi xD

_Rating : _T, je pense...à moins que je fasse un lemon...'sais pas xD

_Disclaimer : _Oui, j'ai oublié de le faire au chapitre d'avant xD

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, ni ses personnages T_T

( sinon tous les persos seraient déjà casés xD, et Bleach serait catalogué comme Shôjô xD)

_Spoilers : _Peut-être quelques spoils sur les scans, mais je pense pas..

_Remerciements : _Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je m'y attendais vraiment pas…En tout cas, merci, merci, et encore merci !^o^

_Notes : _Désolée pour le temps que ça a pris pour ce 2eme chapitre, mais il a fallut décoller mon frère de la wii et de la DS pour qu'il daigne de m'aider à écrire -_- ... et j'avoue, sur certains gages, manque d'inspi ^^"

Bon allez, stop au blablatage ! ENJOY ! R&R !

* * *

**Compétition sur une île déserte**

_Chapitre 2 : Survie pour des Shinigamis_

Kiraishin : Nous revoilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Mais venons-en à nos chers shinigamis sur leur île :

_-Sur l'île des Shinigamis-_

(Note : Ils ont tous leur maillot de bain sous leurs habits)

Shinji : Ca y est, on est largués seuls sur une île. -_-

Hiyori : Ouais bon, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus, Shinji l'crétinus !* donne un coup de sandale *

Shinji : Aie..TT_TT

Yachiru : ON JOUE !

Tous : - -''

Ikkaku : Tu peux arrêter de gueuler comme une tarée, Yachiru ? XO

Yachiru : La ferle Crâne d'œuf ! ! XP

Yumichika : Ikkaku n'a pas tort. Crier ainsi, tarit mes magnifiques oreilles, et… ( etc, etc, etc…)

Yachiru : XP TOUT LE MONDE A L'EAU !

Hitsugaya : On peut pas s'abriter sous un arbre, plutôt ? Il fait trop chaud. -_-

Rangiku : Vous êtes pas drôle Taicho !

Hitsugaya : *roule des yeux* pff..

Rangiku : Taichooooooooooo ! On est ici pour s'a-mu-ser !

Hitsugaya : Il me semble pas avoir entendu ça - -''

Rangiku : Grrrr… *pousse Hitsu dans l'eau* Hum ! :D

Hitsugaya : Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Matsumoto ? XO

Yachiru : Bien joué ! T'as réussi à mettre Hitsu dans l'eau !

Hitsugaya : C'est Hitsugaya-Taicho !

Yachiru : Chipote pas… Bon, maintenant…*fais des shunpos et tout le monde se retrouve dans l'eau* Tout le monde est dans l'eau ! :D

Tous : Eh ! O.o

Yachiru : ^^ *ignorant* Bon, on joue à quoi maintenant ?

Rangiku : Alors…Volley ?

Yachiru : Nan XP

Rangiku : Châteaux de sable ? ^^

Yachiru : Nan ! XP

Rangiku : Euh…Waterpolo ? .

Yachiru : OUAIS ! WATERPOLO ! =D

Hitsugaya : Hey, vous êtes sûrs qu'on est sensés s'amuser, là ?

Yachiru : Evidemment !^^ D'ailleurs, Hitsu, tu peux nous faire un ballon en glace ?

Hitsugaya : Et puis quoi encore ?

Rangiku : Roooh…S'il vous plait Taicho !

Hitsugaya : NON !

Yachiru : Méchant Hitsu o …Bon, de toutes façons, il faut faire les équipes, d'abord…. Alors… Qui est chef d'équipe ? Moi, forcément, et quelqu'un d'autre !

Rangiku : MOI !

Yachiru : Okay !^^ C'est moi qui choisis en premièere ! Je prends Ken-chan !

Kenpachi : … *va vers Yachiru*

Rangiku : OK, alors moi je prends…. Hitsugaya-Taicho !

Hitsugaya : Ah nan moi je participe pas !

Rangiku : Bah pourquoi ?

Hitsugaya : Aucune envie !

Yachiru : Alors tu nous fais un ballon . xP

Hitsugaya : Euh…d'accord... -_-

Rangiku : Bon alors, je prends….Renji !^^

_Bon, je vais pas faire perso par perso, ce serait un peu long… En gros, chaque équiper se forme dans trop d'em- euh, de problèmes ^^" _

_**Equipe de Yachiru : **_

_**Yumichika / Ikkaku / Kenpachi / Rukia / Isane / Urahara / Izuru / Kukaku**_

_**Equipe de Rangiku :**_

_**Renji / Yoruichi / Ichigo / Kyôraku / Hinamori / Hiyori / Shinji **_

_Bon, vous l'aurez remarqué, ( ou pas !^^'') il en manque 4, qui jugeaient que faire un jeu était totalement débile : Byakuya (Fallait s'y attendre XD) , Soi Fon, Nanao, et Hitsugaya, qui, après un petit « Sôten ni Naze, Hyorinmaru » a créé un ballon de glace, et il a put aller se reposer. Tout le monde joue donc gaiement ^^ (je le fais pas en direct pasque j'ai la flemme -_-) Jusqu'à…_

Kiraishin : *apparaît*

Nanao : Kiraishin-san ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

Kiraishin : Oh, rien de spécial...voir comment ça se passe…*voit les autres jouer dans la mer* Euh…'y font quoi, là ?

Hitsugaya: Un waterpolo.

Kiraishin: -_-''

Byakuya: Et devinez QUI a eu cette idée ?

Yachiru : OUI BON, C'EST BON BYA-KUN ! RABAT-JOIE ! XP

Kiraishin : Euh…Vous devriez p'têtre vous mettre au boulot, là…

Rangiku : BOULOT ?O.O Naaaoooooonnnnnnnnn ! XO

Rukia : Quel genre de boulot ?

Kiraishin : Bah 'chais pas, moi, faire une cabane, trouver à manger, trouver de l'eau propre…La vie de naufragés, quoi ! Pasque à ce rythme-là, à jouer au waterpolo, vous allez pas faire long feu…XD

Yachiru : AH ! Pour l'eau, t'inquiète pas, on a un spécialiste ! *fière* :D

Hitsugaya : De qui tu parles, là ? o

Tous : XD

Kiraishin : Ouais, bon, vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit ? AU BOULOT !*mots accompagnés d'un super-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-by-Kiraishin (marque déposée XD)

Tous : *trop flippés* OUI ! *sortent de l'eau en courant*

Kiraishin : Voilà, ça, c'est bien ! :)

Yoruichi : Euh, donc on doit faire quoi maintenant ?

Kiraishin : En fait, vous avez rien suivi, si ? -_-

Rangiku : Pas-le-moins-du-monde ! x)

Kiraishin : Grrrhhmmm *énervée* Et puis m**** ! Débrouilez-vous tous seuls ! XO *disparaît*

Tous : Matsumoto…*énervés*

Rangiku : Bah quoi ?

Tous : - -" …

Rangiku : Bon, allez, maintenant, au boulot !

Yoruichi : Et c'est toi qui dis ça XD

Rangiku : Ben oui c'est moi ! Aloooooors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Nanao : On pourrait aller chercher la réserve d'eau, déjà, Kiraishin-san nous a dit qu'il y en avait une.

Yachiru : Bah, ça ça ira vite X3

Nanao : Ensuite on peut aller chercher a manger, et construire une cabane, et –

Rangiku : STOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Dis pas tout en même temps, on comprend rien !

Hitsugaya : C'est plutôt TOI qui comprend rien.

Rangiku : Ca c'était méchant Taichoooooooo…

Nanao : Bon, JE REPREND. On va se séparer en 3 équipes pour faire tout ça.

Yachiru : Hitsu 'y va chercher l'eau !

Nanao : Il pourrait se perdre aussi il faut envoyer quelqu'un avec lui.

Hitsugaya : COMMENT CA JE POURRAIS ME PERDRE ?

Rangiku : Bah oui la forêt est grande Taicho !^^ Alors j'irais avec vous ^o^

Hitsugaya : _Oh nan… _-_-

Nanao : Bien. Ensuite, Byakuya, Isane, Ichigo, Rukia, Hinamori, Ikkaku, Hisagi, Shinji, Kukaku et moi-même, nous construirons la cabane tandis que les autres chercheront a manger, d'accord ?

Yachiru : Pourquoi vous ?

Ichigo : Pasque vous vous êtes trop cons pour le faire.

Tout ceux qui n'ont pas été cités : QUOIIIII ?

Rangiku : Ouais, bon allez, ACTION !

Tous : OUI !

Hisagi : _J'me demande ce qu'ils font, les arrancars…_

- Sur l'île des arrancars-

Aizen :*assis sur un tronc d'arbre qui, pour lui, ressemble à un trône*

Barragan : *boude pasque c'est Aizen le chef*

Charlotte : *admire son reflet dans l'eau* Ce que je suis beauuuuuu !

Tôsen : *Reste a côté d'Aizen au cas ou il aurait besoin de quelque chose*

Gin : *se prépare à lâcher une araignée sur la tête de Stark*

Stark : *dort (NDA : Comme d'hab, quoi XD)

Lilynette : * encourage Gin* Vas-y Gin !

Szayzel : *dissèque un crabe* Intéressant…trèèèèès intéressant !

Illfort : *aide szayzel* en effet !

Kusaka, Ggio, AeroNiero,Neliel : *construisent la cabane*

Ulquiorra : *regarde la mer, les mains dans les poches XD*

Gin : * après avoir lâché l'araignée, va voir ulquiorra* Oooh tu regardes la mer Ulquiorra ! C'est beau, hein !

Ulquiorra :…

Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Shirosaki : *s'acharnent sur les crabes (NDA : Pauv' crabes XD)* C'EST MOI QUI EN TUERAI LE PLUS !

Wonderwice : *ne fait rien, regarde juste Tôsen*

Yammy, Loly, Kusaka : *Ne font rien*

Harribell : *Cherche l'eau*

* * *

**Finalement,le soir, sur les 2 îles, les « aventuriers » dorment sur la plage, faute de cabane habitable ^^"**

**

* * *

**

Le matin, île des shinigamis :

Kiraishin : *apparaît* TOUT LE MONDE SE REVEILLE!

Tous : Hein? (se réveillannt)

Kiraishin : J'ai dit : TOUT LE MONDE SE REVEILLE! Pff...pourquoi JE dois jouer le rôle de réveil?

Tous : Ouais, c'est bon...

_Même scénario dans l'équipe des Arrancars._(Kiraishin s'est dédoublée ^-^)

Ichigo (chez les shinigamis)/Grimmjow (chez les arrancars) : Pourquoi tu nous réveille comme ça bordel?

Kiraishin : C'est l'heure! ^o^

Matsumoto/Gin : L'heure de quoi?

Kiraishin : De vous faire ridiculisez par les lecteurs! xD

Tous : Hein?

Kiraishin : L'heure des gages et des questions, quoi!

Renji/Stark : Déjà? Mais on a même pas encore bouffé! O.O

Tous les autres : -_-"

Kiraishin : Tant pis pour vous! Au moins, vous serez prévenus pour les prochaines fois que ça commence tôt !^-^

La plupart des gens : T_T mais on a la dalle, nous!

Kiraishin : Et bah tant pis pour vous! XP vous mangerez après! Ca va pas durer 3 plombes de toutes manières!

Tous : Bon...okay...

Kiraishin : De toute manière je vous demande pas votre avis ^^ allez, que tout le monde se retrouve sur...L'île principale! (NDA : Le mini-archipel ou se déroule ce "Koh-Lanta" est composé de 3 îles : Shinigamis, Arrancars, et l'île principale, ou on fait les épreuves et ou habitent Yama-ji et Unohana XD)

_Tout le monde se retrouve donc téléporté sur l'île principale ^^_

Idée de ou-sont-placés-les-personnes :

|Kiraishin |

Equipe | _ _| Equipe

des | _ _ | des

Shini- | _ _ | arrancars

gamis | |_

| Unohana | |Yamamoto|

Kiraishin : Et voilà!^^ Alors, tout le monde est prêt?

Tous : Mouais...

Kiraishin : Alors on peut commencer! Le premier gage...Bumblebee-chan !

Bumblebee-chan : A Grimm: S'il a déjà fantasmé sur quelqu'un present sur l'une des deux iles et si oui, lequel? Mwaahahahahaha!

Voilà ^-^ à toi de répondre "Grimm"

Grimmjow : C'est quoi ce surnom de merde? (NDA : mon surnom a moi pour Grimmjow c'est grimmi alors c'est pas mieux XD)

Kiraishin : Essaies pas d'esquiver la question! Réponds! :D

Grimmjow : 'Fallait tenter, quoi... :P euh... c'te question... ... ...

Kiraishin : REPONDS! tu fais du suspense pour rien!

Grimmjow : Ouais, c'est bon...Franchement, si je dois dire tout le monde sur qui j'ai déjà fantasmé sa va être long...

Tous : ^^"

Kiraishin : ...Dis juste les derniers, alors...

Grimmjow : Les derniers...*réfléchit*

Tous : _Il réfléchit - -"_

Grimmjow : Orihime, Yoruichi, Matsumoto. C'est les dernières, ch'crois.

Tous (appart les concernées) : *regardent Yoruichi et Rangiku*

Matsumoto : Alors comme ça on est les dernières sur qui Grimmjow a fantasmé?

Yoruichi : 'faut croire ^^

Tous : En fait elles s'en foutent totalement...-_-"

Yoruichi : Bah quoi, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat... "fantasmer", ça arrive à tout le monde ^^

Matsumoto : Clair! ^^

Kiraishin : Mm...Suivant...Toujours de Bumblebee-chan..

Bumblebeechan : A Ichi: Il doit embrasser une des personne presente sur la bouche! XD

Ichigo : O/O KWAAAAA ? MAIS ELLE EST COMPLETEMENT TAREE CETTE FILLE!

Kiraishin : Fais-en pas tout un plat, 'y a pire après tout...je crois...

Ichigo : Mais...-/-

Kiraishin : Grouille! On va pas y passer la nuit nan plus!

Ichigo : Mais..qui?

Kiraishin : N'importe qui...mais grouille..

Ichigo : Mais...je dois vraiment embrasser une des filles présentes? -/-

Kiraishin : Qui t'as dit une fille?

La plupart des gens : O.O

Kiraishin : Bah quoi? Je fais que rettransmettre les idées des lectrices...Les fans de yaoi, quoi...

Ichigo : PAS QUESTION !O/O

Kiraishin : C'est toi qui vois...Tu vas décevoir les lectrices! XD

Ichigo : m'en fous!

Yamamoto : Dépechez-vous! _J'vais finir par rater les Feux de l'Amour, moi! _

Ichigo : ...

Tous : _Il va pas le faire...^^"_

_Soudain, *£¨%*$¤ s'approche d'Ichigo, saisit sa nuque, puis l'embrasse tendrement avant de le relacher et de retourner à sa place._

Ichigo : O/O

Tous : O.O euh...

Kiraishin : *interrompant* Ouais, bon, il a fait son gage, hein...Suivant! Ces questions sont de Kimo...

Kimo : Est-ce que Kyôraku pourra seuvrer pendant le 'séjour' ?

Nanao : Il a interêt, oui...

Kyôraku : Evidemment! Vous me prenez pour un alcoolo ou quoi?

Tous : _C'est pas ce qu'il est ? ^^"_

Kiraishin : Bon...^^" Perso je pensais que non alors je t'avais amené des bouteilles au cas ou tu serais en manque...

Kyôraku : OU ELLES SONT? DONNES-LES MOI!

Kiraishin : Je deconnais. =P Bon, suivantes de Kimo...bon allez, 2 en même temps..

Kimo : Est-ce que Shirosaki ( shiro pour les intimes) fait des pubs pour Colgate?

Est-ce que Grimmjow serait capable de se passer de manger de la viande pendant un jour? (Il est un félin, donc...)

Shirosaki : Colgate? C'est quoi?

Kiraishin : Du dentifrice. Tu sais, le tube, là, qui rends les dents blanches...

Shirosaki : Ah ouais c'est vrai. Ca sert a que dalle ce truc.

Kiraishin : ^^" En gros, la réponse est "non"?

Shirosaki : Ouais.

Kiraishin : De toutes façons, à mon avis, si il faisait de la pub, ça effraierait plus les gens qu'autre chose..- -"

Shirosaki : *regard assassin* T'as dit quoi, là?

Kiraishin : Euh...rien du tout...*flippée* ...L'aut...L'autre question, Grimmi?

Grimmjow : *regard assassin* C'est GRIMMJOW!

Kiraishin : D'acc' Grimmi.

Grimmjow : *RE-regard assassin* Bon, la question...Bah de toutes manières, si y'a pas à manger, j'bouffe les autres.

Tous : Les autres?

Grimmjow : En commencant par Tôsen.

Tous : _Cannibale! *flippés*_

Kiraishin : *à l'attention des lecteurs* En gros, la réponse est "NON"...Encore 2 questions de Kimo et on passe à Kuchikirukia...

Kimo : Est-ce que Matsumoto met des soutiens gorges?

Kimo : Est-ce que Kenpachi est nécrophil?(Je l'aime bien mais il ne fait que commettre des meurtre donc...comment fait-il pour se 'satisfaire'?)

Rangiku : Ca existe pas à la Soul Society, j'ai découvert ça dans le monde réel..^^

Kenpachi : Necro...Necro-quoi?

Kiraishin : Euh...Nécrophile...

Kenpachi : C'est quoi?

Kiraishin : Bah, si tu aimes les cadavres...

Kenpachi : J'aime bien les cadavres des adversaires forts.

Kiraishin : Réponse : A moitié ^^" au tour de Kuchikirukia...

"de qui ichigo était-il amoureux?"

"renji est-il amoureux si oui qui?..."

Ichigo & Renji : O/O

Yachiru : Pauvre Ichi, tout le monde s'acharne sur lui XD

Shirosaki : Mouais...J'parie qu'il va pas répondre...

Kiraishin : Il est pas obligé de répondre. Et Renji non plus.

Tous : KWAAAAA ? J'croyais qu'on devait répondre sinon on se faisait éliminer!O.O

Kiraishin : Juste cette question.

Rangiku : Pourquoi CETTE question? hmmmm?

Kiraishin : C'est pas ce que tu penses...C'est juste que...si ils répondent, ça va casser le suspense!

Rangiku : suspense?

Kiraishin : bah oui! on va pas caser Ichigo et Renji au 2ème chapitre! =P

Ichigo & Renji : Ouuuuff... -/-

Kiraishin : ^^ Et l'autre question...

Kuchikirukia : Pourquoi Kenpachi ne connait-il pas le nom de son zanpakuto?

Kenpachi : Pasque j'ai pas cherché a le connaitre.

Kiraishin : Et bah voilà! Une réponse claire, nette, et rapide. Tout ce que j'aime ^o^

Yachiru : Ken-chan est le meilleur ^^

Kiraishin : Maintenant, Mam'zilois...Aloooors...décidement, Ichigo...

Ichigo : KWWWAA? Encore moi?

Kiraishin : Ett oui!^^

Ichigo : Qu'est-ca que je dois faire?

Kiraishin :...un strip-tease.

Ichigo : QUOI? O/O

Kiraishin : Eh, calme, j'y suis pour rien, moi!

Ichigo : ...pourquoi toujours moi?

Kiraishin : Pasque on t'aime bien et que t'es le héros! xD

Ichigo : ...

Kiraishin : Bon, fais le et qu'on en parle plus !

Ichigo : *fais le strip-tease* -/-

Majorité des filles (dont Kiraishin): *ç*

Kiraishin : *sort de son *ç* *euh, donc, euh...question suivante! -/-

MamZilois : Yoruichi==Est-ce qu'elle est amoureuse/attirée de quelqu'un en ce moment ? =) (question bateau je sais lol.

MamZilois : Grimmjow == Dire le plus gros défaut et la plus grande qualité d'Ulquiorra Mdr XD

Grimmjow : Ah! Enfin une qui écrit mon nom correctement! merci, merci, MamZilois ! En plus la question est facile...

Kiraishin : Sérieux?

Grimmjow : Bah oui, vu que c'est un - CENSURE-

Kiraishin : ^^" euh...ça s'est pas des défauts c'est des insultes.

Grimmjow : Bon, alors, qu'il est insensible.

Kiraishin : Et en qualité?

Grimmjow : Insensible.

Tous : ...- -"

Grimmjow : Bah quoi?

Kiraishin : J'abandonne...-_- Les suivantes...

MamZilois : Shinji == Dire quel mec et quelle fille il trouve les plus attirant(e)s ^^ (présent(e)s sur l'île bien sûr ^^)

MamZilois : Byakuya == Est-ce qu'il a déjà pris une grosse cuite, si oui, qu'il la raconte ! XD J'ai aussi, est-ce qu'il s'est déjà pris un rateau ? Si oui, qu'il raconte! XD"

MamZilois : Renji == Faire une imitation de Byakuya (MDR j'imagine trop bien la scène =P)"

Ichigo : T'aurais pas oublié l'autre question, là?

Kiraishin : Quelle question? *air innocent* Aloooooors vas-y Shinji ^^

Shinji : En fille et en mec?

Kiraishin : T'es pas sourd, nan? (- Elle commence à être légèrement énervée)

Shinji : Oh làllala, c'est bon, calme! ZEN :D

Kiraishin : REPONDS!

Shinji : mm...Orihime et Ichigo

Kiraishin : wow, t'es attiré par les roux! XDDD

Shinji : Et alors?

Kiraishin : Rien ^^ La suivante viens de Lolotte... C'est que Nnoitra doit bouffer une araignée venimeuse...

Nnoitra : QQQQQQUUUUUOOOOOOOOIIIII ?

Lolotte : Hey! Menteuse! C'est pas ce que j'ai écrit ! XO

Nnoitra : _Pffffffiooou... J'veux pas mourir, moi._

Kiraishin : Ah?

Lolotte : Yep! Moi j'avais mis qu'il devait bouffer 10 carfards ET une araignée venimeuse! XO

Nnoitra : NNNNOOOOOONNNN! O.O

Kiraishin : Menteuse. C'était 6 cardards.

Lolotte : ;p

Nnoitra : TT_TT *mange les carfards et l'araignée* *vomit*

Kiraishin : Voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui! Alors retournez tous sur vos îles, et commencez SERIEUSEMENT la survie! Matanaaaaa!

_** THE END**_ (of the chapitre! ;P)

* * *

NDA: YEESS! Fini le 2ème chapitre è_è

Bla-bla inutile de l'auteure :

Je reçois bcoup de com's qui disent que mon histoire ressemble à Koh-Lanta. Normal, vu que c'est inspiré de ça ^^. (En fait, c'était un samedi après-midi, quand on se promenait, avec mon frère on s'éclatait à dire :

« Qui serait fort au jeu de la boue de Koh-Lanta, dans Bleach ? » -Réponses : Yama-ji, Unohana- et voilà ^^)

Une autre fic de ma part va p'tetre etre publiée...Une histoire bien compliquée...un mélange de fic guimauve,et de death-fic (pasque je pense qu'elle se finira pas en "happy end") Demandez moi pour plus d'infos...^^

Je voudrais savoir votre avis sur ces questions :

-Quels couples voudriez-vous dans cette fic' ? (Yaoi et yuri inclus)

-Vous voudriez voir plus quel perso dans la fic' ?

-Est-ce que vous voudriez que je dessine certains passages ?(en chibi,par contre, je suis pas Kubo, non plus !xD…'peux vous dessiner Kiraishin, aussi, si vous voulez…)

-Voulez-vous plutôt des petits chapitres réguliers ou des longs chapitres plus irréguliers? (ça commence a faire beaucoup de questions XD)

Autre chose! Si une âme charitable voulait m'aider à écrire la fic, j'accepte a coeur joie! :D Pasque...j'ai un avis trèèèèèèèès personnel de chaque perso, et a mon avis, y'a pas grand monde qui pense exactement la mm chose sur les mm persos que moi...Donc j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre ...U.U

Merci d'avoir lu ! =D

**Reviews ?**

PS : Trop heureuse! Y' va y avoir un 4eme film de bleach dont la phrase phare est "La Hollowmorphose complète pour Ichigo ?" qui sort au Japon en décembre! J'ai hâte!

PS-2 : KYYYAAAAHH c'est bientôt la JAPAN EXPO! Je vais pouvoir dépenser tout ce cher argent économisé pour CETTE occasion...^o^


	3. Une vraie épreuve ENFIN!

_Titre : _Compétition sur une île déserte

_Auteur : _Moi xD, en gros, Kiraishin (ce site) ou Princess-mangas(hors site et blogs) ^^

_Chapitre : _3

_Rating : _T

_Spoilers : _Warning, gaffe aux spoilers sur les résurrections ! (bon, rien de bien méchant, hein ? Juste le nom de l'animal, quoi XD)Enfin, normalement, vous connaissez la résurrection d'Harribell, de Grimmy, de Szayzel, de Neliel, de Stark..(Comment ça vous connaissez pas celle de Stark ?)..En gros, spoil si vous connaissez pas toutes celles-là.(Et aussi celle de Ilfort, mais lui on s'en fout xD)

_Disclaimer : _Bleach…ne….m'appartient….pas….ni…..ses…..personnages….OUIIINNNN !

_Sondage : _

Grimmulqui : II

GgioSoi : I

Nanaran: I

Ichiruk : I

Ichibya : I

renji/hisagi : I

grimmichi : I

ShinjiHiyori :I

Aizen/gin : I

Urayoru : I

J'vais jamais arriver à vous départager….TToTT Mais même si je pourrais pas les mettre tous, j'essaierai de faire des petits passages dessus…Là déjà, y'a un peu de UlquiGrimm…

_Notes : _GOMENASAI !Le chapitre arrive trèèèèès en retard…mais j'ai une excuse ! Je suis retournée à fond dans le dessin, que j'avais quelque peu….délaissé pour les fics. Donc j'ai avancé dans mon manga…et oublié la fic ^^ ' gomen, gomen, et re-gomen…mais le chapitre est là, nan, et c'est l'important, n'est-ce pas ? ^^

_Notes 2 : _Bon, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas remarqué, j'écris Halibell Harribell et Tousen Tôsen. Mais bon, pas ma faute j'ai été habituée à lire ça (anime+scan=othographe trèès bizarre XD). En tout cas j'espère que ça vous gêne pas trop ^^

Bref…Lisez ! Read & Review

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une VRAIE épreuve (enfin !)

_-Sur l'île des Arrancars-_

Tous : 'la dalle…..

Nnoitra : Bah pas moi…=S *encore dégouté de son précédent « repas »*

Aizen : Bon… Allez chercher à manger !

Grimmjow : Et bah au mieux de l'dire, bouge ton c** et va chercher ta bouffe toi-même !

Tousen : Quelle insolence ! =O Ne manque pas de respect envers Aizen-sama, vermine !

Grimmjow : Ooh, aurais-je blessé le petit cœur de ce petit seigneur sans défense ?

Nnoitra : Ouais ! Bien dit, Grimm' !

Grimmjow : Ouais ! et mais…C'EST GRIMMJOW !

Nnoitra : Ooh ! Aurais-je blessé le petit Grimmy ?

Tous : XDD

Grimmjow : LA FERME !XO

Nnoitra : xD

Aizen : Bref, on peut retourner au sujet principal, maintenant ?

Grimmjow & Nnoitra : Oh, toi, LA FERME !

Aizen : O.O

Tousen : Ne manquez pas de respect à Aiz-

Shirosaki : R'voilà l'zombie…-_-'

Gin : Bien dit ! D

Aizen : Qu'as-tu dis ?

Gin : Bah rien ! J'ai dit quelque chose, moi ? *air innocent*

Tous : _Innocent, c'est ça, ouais…_

Gin : ^-^ Bon….n'empêche que Aizen a pas tort, on a rien a manger…Alors….déjà… Harribell, tu vas pêcher ! ^o^

Harribell : Et pourquoi moi ?

Gin : Parce que c'est comme ça ^-^. Chez les shinigamis, c'est Toshiro, alors chez nous, c'est toi ! ^^ Do you pige ?

Harribell : *sceptique* mouais….De toutes façons, on a pas de matériel de pêche, si ?

Gin : O.O Ah oui, j'avais oublié, ça !^^ ' Au pire, tu fais ta résurrection, et…

Harribell : Même pas en rêve.

Gin : Ensuite, des gens finiront la cabane….Qui est volontaire ?

-SILENCE-~~

Gin : Bon, d'accord…personne T.T *démoralisé* Alors…on va tirer a la courte paille !

Tous : oh non….

Gin : *prépare la courte paille* C'est fait ! Alors, qui veut piocher en premier ?

Tous : Pas moi.

Gin : Bon, je commence…*tire une paille* Ooh, quelle chance ! J'ai eu la plus grande !

Grimmjow : Le hasard de plomb -_-'

Nnoitra : Clair

Gin : Comment ? Vous m'accusez de tricherie ?

Tous : Exactement.

Gin : Bon, on pioche tous en même temps alors ! *remets sa paille*

Tous : Okay….

Gin : ^o^ Allez…un….deux…TROIS !*pioche* Alors ?

_Un coup de vent se forme au centre du groupe. (Pour ne pas dire une mini-tornade XD)_

Kiraishin : Hello ^^ *apparaissant a la place de la mini-tornade*

Tous : oh, c'est qu'elle….*regardent leur paille*

Kiraishin : COMMENT CA, QUE MOI ?M'IGNOREZ PAS, S'IL-VOUS-PLAIT !o

Gin : oh, c'est bon…

Grimmjow : On déconnait…

Kiraishin : Bah j'espère bien =P

Barragan : Que nous veux-tu ?

Kiraishin : Ah oui ! Bah, en récompense de vous être bien comportés tout à l'heure, vous avez le droit à un cadeau ^^

Arturo : Eh, on est pas des gamins..è_è

Grimmjow : C'est quoi, l'cadeau ?

Kiraishin : Un kit de pêche.

Harribell : C'est une blague ?

Kiraishin : Non, pourquoi ?

Gin : *O* Merciii beaucouuuuup Kiraishin-chaaann ! *O* *lui saute dessus*

Kiraishin : euh, de rien, mais...Pourquoi t'es aussi content ? /

Gin : Euh, rien, rien du tout ! :D

Kiraishin : Bon…bah, salut, hein ! J'y vais, tchao ! =) *disparait dans une mini-tornade*

Gin : ^^ Bref, qui a quelle paille ?

Tous : On les a plus. Y'a le vent qui les a emportés.

Gin : KWWWWAAAA ? Bon, c'est pas grave ^^

Tous : -_-'

Gin : Aloooors…Harribell, tu vas pêcher…

Harribell : -_-' ….Oui….*va dans l'eau armée d'un harpon*

Aizen : Dis-moi, Gin…

Gin: Ouiiii ?

Aizen : Depuis quand c'est toi qui commande, ici?

Gin : Euh….Depuis que tu n'arrive plus a te faire respecter des tes subordonnés ! =D

Aizen : Comment ça ?*reaitsu super-fort en action*

Gin : J'ai rien dit ^^'. A toi de parler, Aizen.

Aizen : Bref… Alors, Stark, Lilynette, Ggio, Ulquiorra, Neliel, Arturo, Nnoitra, Hichigo, Grimmjow, vous allez chercher a manger. Le reste, cabane. Et Harribell, pêche. Compris ?

Tous : OUI !

_Un peu plus tard….La cabane est terminée, Tout le monde est rentré (et tout le monde a ramené a manger XD). Il est environ 20 heures. Loly, Neliel et Lilynette préparent le repas._

Grimmjow : Hey, tout à l'heure, j'ai vu une chauve-souris dans une grotte ! =D

Shirosaki : Et ça se bouffe ?

Grimmjow : Chais pas, c'est pour ça que j'le dis.

Tous : . *regardent Ulquiorra*

Ulquiorra : Quoi ? Les chauves-souris ne se mangent pas, si vous voulez savoir. Par contre les panthères c'est très bon ^^

Tous : *regardent Grimmjow*

Grimmjow : Heiiin ? Mais ça se bouffe pas, les panthères ? c'est dégeulasse ! XO Par contre, les requins c'est bon, bien grillé ! =D

Tous : *regardent Harribell*

Harribell : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous savez pas que certains requins contiennent du poison mortel ?

Tous : O.O

Harribell : Enfin, certains…Cependant…

Neliel : Le repas est prêt ! ^^ *avec une casserole dans les mains*

Harribell : Je pense que les chamois sont comestibles.

Tous : *regardent Neliel*

Neliel : Hein, de quoi ? Si les chamois sont comestibles, alors les…*cherche un animal* loups aussi !

Tous : *regardent Stark*

Stark : Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous ? Mon plat préféré, à moi, c'est les nouilles ! :D

Tous : _com-plè-te-ment à côté de la plaque. -_-' _

Stark : ?

Tous : …Il reste qui d'autre ?

Stark : *en s'endormant* le pitit frère de Szayzel-kun est un taureau ! :D

Tous : -_-'…..Mais c'est vrai, en plus ! *cherchent Illfort*

…

…

Grimmjow : Il est ou ?

Nnoitra : Chais pas, on a dut le perdre….

Tous : …

Gin : Mouais, c'est pas si grave que ça…

Tous : …T'as raison.

Kiraishin : HEIIIN ? Un de vos compagnons a disparu et « c'est pas si grave que ça » ?

Grimmjow : Bah nan, on s'en fout d'lui.

Ulquiorra : Mais depuis quand es-tu là?

Kiraishin : …Un ptit bout de temps déjà…J'voulais voir combien de temps ça prendrait de remarquer qu'il a disparu…Apparemment…longtemps. -_-'

Aizen : Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

Lilynette : Il s'est perdu dans la forêt ?

Kiraishin : Euh, pas exactement ^^'.A vrai dire, on l'a viré du jeu.

Tôsen : Comment ça ?

Kiraishin : Bah, en fait, l'auteure a décidé ( sans demander l'avis de personne), de le remplacer par quelqu'un d'autre.(NDA : Et alors ? J'fais c'que j'veux XP)

Grimmjow : Qui ça ?

Kiraishin : …

Gin : Ouais, bon, réponds, tu fais du suspense pour rien là.

Kiraishin : Il s'agit de…

Tous : Oui ?

Kiraishin : d'un perso rajouté pour le plus grand bonheur de Mayuu… (j'espère ^^)

Tous : ALLEZ !

Kiraishin : Cirucci Thunderwitch!

(NDA : Et le premier qui me fout un "C'est qui?" je le bute, ok ? Mais si vous savez vraiment pas qui c'est (alors je vous déconseille fortement de me le dire), allez voir ici :

http:/ cirucci-sama . skyrock. com (sans les espaces, bien entendu ^^) Et après cette jolie auto-pub, reprenons la fic !^o^)

Tous : O.O

Aizen : La privaron 105, n'est-ce pas ? Ca va être intéressant…

Kiraishin : Bon, moi je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles…Tchao ! :D

* * *

_-Sur l'île des Shinigamis-_

Hitsugaya : …Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez encore foutu…

Rangiku : …Ben, rien…

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto…

Rangiku : Mais je vous jure, Taicho, j'lai pas fait exprès!

Hitsugaya : Comment ça, pas fait exprès..Tu vas me dire que tu n'as PAS FAIT EXPRES de shooter dans le seau de poissons ?

Rangiku : Taicho ! J'ai tré-bu-ché, je vous dis ! Je l'ai à peine effleré,votre seau, je vous dis !

Toshiro : C'est ça. A peine. T'as juste shooté dedans.

Rangiku : Mais non ! . J'vous jure !

Toshiro : Alors dans ce cas, explique-moi comment c'est possible de trébucher sur quelque chose qu'on a « à peine touché » ?

Rangiku : Euh…^^' _Oups, 'me suis fait avoir ^^'_

Toshiro : J'attends, Matsumoto.

Matsumoto : Ben…euh…Je sais pas…Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

Toshiro : On sera en train si tu n'avais pas renversé « malencontreusement » le seau de poissons.

Matsumoto : ^^'

Tous les autres : *préfèrent ne pas intervenir*

Toshiro : Bref, on va pas s'attarder sur ça…

Rangiku : Merci Taicho ! =D

Toshiro : Tu me le revaudra quand on sera rentrés à la Soul Society.

Rangiku : Euh…d'accord ^^'

Toshiro : J'te posais pas la question.

Rangiku :

Momo : Mais, alors Shiro, il reste quoi à manger ?

Ichigo : Tout ce qu'on a ramené, des plantes, entre autres. -_-

Momo : Je vois.. ^^

Kenpachi : Sinon, quelqu'un a trouvé comment ouvrir les gros machins marrons ?

Yoruichi : Les noix de coco ?

Kenpachi : Ouais, voilà.

Tous : Euh…Non. (=Les pas doués qui arrivent même pas a ouvrir une noix de coco XD…)

Hinamori : Bon..Alors on va faire bouillir les plantes ! Qui vient avec moi ?^^^

Rukia : Je vais t'aider ^^

Nanao : Moi aussi ^^

Hinamori : Ok, merci !

Kisuke : Sinon, comment ça c'est passé, dans le groupe pour la cabane ?

_(Pour info, les groupes étaient :_ Pour la cabane : _Byakuya, Soi Fon, Isane, Kenpachi, Nanao, Renji, Hinamori,Yachiru et Hisagi _Pour aller chercher à manger _: Rangiku, Yoruichi, Kyôraku, Rukia, Ichigo, Kisuke, Ikkaku, Kukaku, Hiyori, et Shinji + Toshi-kun pour la pêche XD)_

Renji : Bref, ça c'est passé comment de votre côté ?

Ichigo : Euh, bah nous, on a cherché un peu de plantes, et après une heure, les filles se sont barrées.

Renji : Comment ça ?

Ichigo : Bah, on marchait, et quand on s'est retournés, elles nous suivaient plus -_-'

Renji : Et vous les avez retrouvées où ?

Ichigo : Tranquilles, sur la plage, en train de bronzer.

Hitsugaya : Matsumoto…. Alors en plus d'avoir viré tous les poissons, il a fallut que tu t'actives même pas pour chercher à manger ? è_è

Rangiku : Mais Taicho…C'est pas tous les jours qu'on part sur une île tropicale ! Alors il me faut un bronzage parfait ! ^-^

Toshiro : Alors c'est toi qui a organisé ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Rangiku : Exactement ! ^o^ Par contre, les autres étaient carrément d'accords ! même si il a fallut un peu forcer Rukia et Hiyori…

Rukia & Hiyori : …^^'

Rangiku : Et franchement, on seraient restées plus longtemps si vous étiez pas venus nous faire ch*** =

Toshiro : Heureusement que vous y êtes allés, sinon elles y seraient encore -_-'

Rangiku : Parfaitement !

Tous : ^^'

Rangiku : Bon, Hinamori, c'est bientôt prêt ?

Hinamori : Oui oui, ça arrive !*amène le plat*

Tous : *ç* ITTADAKIMASU !

_(Les morfales ^^')_

_

* * *

_

_Le lendemain matin…_

_-Sur l'île des Arrancars-_

Tous : =.=

Gin : Chais pas vous, mais moi j'ai mal dormi, cette nuit =.=

Grimmjow : En tout cas, ça a pas changé ton sourire sadique -_-'

Gin : Rien ne peut changer ça ! :)

Nnoitra : Mais c'est vrai que c'était crevant -_- 'Y a eu une mini-tornade cette nuit…

Stark : Ah ouais ? Causée par quoi ?*il dormait bien alors il en sait rien du tout*

Grimmjow : Une chauve-souris ? XD

Gin : xD Pas mal, Grimmjow xD

Ulquiorra : …

Cirucci : Ohey ! Tu réagis pas ? Ils se foutent de ta geule, là !

Ulquiorra : …

Cirucci : -_-'

Gin : Laisse tomber Ciru-chan, notre Ulquiorra reste impérurbable quoiqu'il arrive ^^

Cirucci : Ah..

Grimmjow : Et c'est pour ça qu'on se fout de sa geule XD

Cirucci : Ouais, je vois ^^ Euh, au fait, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé jusqu'ici, dans ce « jeu » ?

Tous : Bahhhh…

Grimmjow : T'as eu du pot d'être arrivée aujourd'hui ! XD

Cirucci : Pourquoi ?

Gin : Hier, on a dû subir les gages des lecteurs…

Nnoitra : …C'était l'horreur.

Gin : *chuchote à Cirucci* Il a dut manger 6 cafards et une araignée venimeuse xD

Cirucci : *écoute* Ah, ok xD Et Kiraishin m'a dit qu'il y aurait l'épreuve aujourd'hui, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Tous : Une épreuve ?

Cirucci : Okayyy -_-'

Grimmjow : Ah vi ! L'épreuve !

Gin : Tu t'en souviens ? XD

Grimmjow : Euh…nan, en fait.

Kusaka : Ohey ! J'ai trouvé des bananes par ici ! =O

Tous : Hein ? Ou çaaaa ?

Kusaka : Là.

Tous : ITTADAKIMASU !

Gin : Enfin un vrai petit dej' ! XD

_Un peu plus tard…_

Ggio : VAS-Y GRIMMJOW !

Kusaka : VAS-Y ULQUIORRA !

Grimmjow : Ouais, c'bon ! J'vais le battre ! XO

Ulquiorra : …

Shirosaki : *en arrivant* Pourquoi vous gueulez comme ça ? Stark il est furax du coup. Il dit que ça l'empêche de dormir.

Loly : Ils font un concours du premier débile qui arrivera à cueillir une noix de coco tout en haut du cocotier. -_-'

Grimmjow : COMMENT CA DEBILE ?

Shirosaki : Et Ulquiorra participe aussi ? O.o

Loly : Bah oui, il voulait filer une raclée à Grimm'.

Shirosaki : Sérieux ?

Loly : Nan,j'déconne. On a du le forcer à participer.

Shirosaki : J'me disais aussi…OHEY ! JE JOUE CONTRE LE GAGNANT !

Gin : Ca marche !

Shirosaki : Qui a gagné ?

Grimmjow : ON A PAS FINI !

Gin : Et Ulquiorra prends de l'avance, mais Grimmjow repart ! Oh oui c'était joli ça ! :)

Kusaka : Euh…Tu te crois à une course de chevaux, là ou quoi ?

Gin : Au PMU, plus exactement ! ^-^

Tous : -_-'

Lilynette : 'tain, ils y vont fort sur ces pauvres noix de cocos !

Neliel : Bah, tu sais, c'est dur à décrocher…

_Un tourbillon apparait, et…_

Kiraishin : Hello ! :D

Tous : Encore elle…

Kiraishin : Hey ! C'est pas sympa ! ù_ù Les shinigamis sont beaucoup plus sympas !

Aizen : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kiraishin : Euh, juste vous dire que l'épreuve va commencer…

Tous : HEIN ?

Kiraishin : Vous avez bien entendu…Mais grouillez-vous parce que j'dois aller voir les shinigamis, moi, après ! è_è

Grimmjow : *descends de l'arbre* Bordel ! Juste quand j'allais le battre ! è_è Hey, mais pourquoi tu nous préviens toujours au dernier moment, et en plus JUSTE AVANT LES REPAS ?

Tous : C'est clair !

Kiraishin : Pasque j'ai envie ^-^ Allez, descends de là Ulqui, et on y va ! =D

Ulquiorra : *descends de l'arbre*…

Kiraishin : Allez on y va ! :D *contente parce qu'elle a appelé Ulquiorra « Ulqui » et qu'il s'est pas plaint *

_Retour au matin, sur l'île des Shinigamis…_

Rangiku : A-LLEZ TAI-CHO !

Renji : ALLEZ TAICHO !

Ikkaku, Yumichika& Yachiru : ALLEZ-Y TAICHO ! / VAS-Y KEN-CHAN !

Hiyori : PLUS FORT SHINJI !

Yoruichi : VAS-Y KUKAKU !

Kukaku, Toshiro, Kenpachi, Shinji, : OUAIS BON C'EST BON ! CA SE VOIT QUE C'EST PAS VOUS QUI LE FAITES !

Tous les autres : ^-^

Kiraishin : *arrivant* O—hayo ! =D

Rangiku : Ah, salut ! ^^

Kiraishin : ….Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent encore ?

Rangiku : Ah, ça ! En fait, c'est un concours de cassage de noix de coco.

Kiraishin : Et ils galèrent autant ?

Rangiku : En fait…

Kiraishin : Ils le font exprès, c'est ça ?

Rangiku : Non…en fait aucun de nous n'arrive à en ouvrir une, et c'est pour ça qu'on a fait un concours ^^'

Kiraishin : Ah, okay…-_-'

Rangiku : Et sinon, pourquoi t'es là ?

Kiraishin : L'épreuve va bientôt commencer.

Rangiku : Une épreuve ? Encoooore ?

Kiraishin : Oui, mais cette fois ce sera une épreuve… une vraie. *air sérieux*

Rangiku : Une vraie…

Kiraishin : Yep ^^. Allez, rassemble tout le monde et j'vous envoie sur l'île principale ^o^

Rangiku : Okay…OHHHEEEYYY !TOUT LE MONDE !

Tous : _Merci pour nos oreilles. =.='_

Toshiro : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Rangiku : Euhhhh bah rien, Kiraishin voulait que je vous rassemble alors voilà ^^

Kiraishin : Allez, allons-y ! =D

Rukia : Attends, aller où ?

Kiraishin : Ile principale pour épreuve, les Arrancars ils sont déjà.Allez, on y va !*téléportation générale*

* * *

_Sur l'île principale, quelques temps après_

Kiraishin : Bon, on va commencer l'épreuve…

Tous : Quelle epreuve ?

Kiraishin : Je vous en ai pas parlé ?

Tous : Pas vraiment ..-_-'

Kiraishin : Bah alors je vais vous exliquez maintenant. ^^ On va faire…

Tous : On va faire ?

Kiraishin : Un concours de château de sable !*fiere* =D

Grimmjow : KKKWWWWAAAAAA ?

Kiraishin : Bah quoi ? Ca te gène ?

Grimmjow : On est pas des gamins ! è_è

Kiraishin : Faire un concours de « celui qui arrivera le premier en haut d'un cocotier et de casser la coco » c'est pas gamin peut-être ?

Grimmjow : Ouais bon, c'est bon : /

Shinigamis : Ils ont vraiment fait ça ?

Kiraishin : Et ouais ! XD

Shinigamis : xDDD

Kiraishin : N'empêche que vous c'est pas mieux..

Arrancars : Ah ouais ? Ils ont fait quoi ?

Kiraishin : Un concours de cassage de cocos XD Et personne n'est arrivé à en ouvrir une XD

Arrancars : Ah les merdes xxDDDDD

Rangiku : Kiraishin-euuuhh ! XO

Kiraishin : Bah quoi ? Chuis dans aucun des deux camps, moi x)

Stark : Bref, tu disais qu'on allait faire des châteaux de sables ?

Kiraishin : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Stark. Donc, je disais…On va faire un concours de châteaux de sable, et

Grimmjow : Ca, tu l'as déjà dit.

Kiraishin : LA FERME !

Grimmjow : O.o'

Kiraishin : ^^ Et ça se fera par binomes.

Toshiro : _Oh non. _( il le sent déjà mal XD)

Rangiku : C'est nous qui faisons les groupes ?

Toshiro : _Pitié,dis non, dis non !_

Kiraishin : NON ! C'est moi.

Toshiro : _Pfiioouu…_

Kiraishin : *clin d'œil à Toshiro* Alors, déjà…Rangiku avec…..Voyons…TOSHIRO !

Toshiro : _Je la hais._

Rangiku : Okay ! =D

Kiraishin : _Nyaaah, ça valait le coup de les mettre ensemble rien que pour voir la tête de Toshi XD._ Ensuiiiite…Grimmy avec…Euh…

Grimmjow : C'est GRIMMJOW !

Kiraishin : Ulqui. =P

Grimmjow : KKWWWAAAA ? Mais bordel, tu le fais exprès pour nous faire chier !

Kiraishin : Ah mince, t'as remarqué…Bref, suivant…Charlotte avec Yumichika.

Tous : …

Kiraishin : Pas de réaction ?...Attendez … 'Y sont où ?

Tous : 'sais pas.

Kiraishin :-_-' *téléporte Charlotte et Yumichika ici* Voilà.

Tous : Ils étaient où ?

Kiraishin : Vous les aviez oubliés sur l'île.

Tous : ^^'

Kiraishin : Bref…Les autres binomes…

Stark & Lilynette

Byakuya & Renji

Ggio & Soi

Gin & Cirucci & Loly

Gin : Hey, attends, Kiraishin-chan !

Kiraishin : Voui?

Gin : T'avais dit "binome"! Si on est trois , c'est plus un binome ! -_-'

Kiraishin : Ben oui, mais j'avais envie de vous mettre à trois =P

Gin : Euh…okay O.o…Vas-y, continue…

Kiraishin : Merci. Alors, j'en étais….

Tôsen, Wonderwice, Yachiru, Soi Fon

Barragan, Aizen, Hichigo, Arturo

Byakuya et Rukia (je sais, c'est pas très original, mais j'ai rien trouvé de mieux ^^')

Ichigo, Harribell,Toshiro, Ggio

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Hiyori et Shinji

Kenpachi, Nnoitra, Ikkaku

Isane, Izuru, Hinamori et Kukaku

Szayzel, Kyôraku, Nanao et Yammy

Arturo, Hichigo, Neliel, Hisagi

Tous : C'EST PLUS DES BINOMES CA !

Kiraishin : 'm'en fout

Grimmjow : En plus t'en a mis plein en deux fois crétine !

Kiraishin Vrai ? O.o Qui ça ?

Tous : Byakuya, Toshiro, Ggio, Soi Fon…..

Kiraishin : Ah…'Faut croire que l'intelligence baisse d'un cran pendant les vacances…En même temps j'ai la flemme de compter,vous êtes trop ! 'Faut me comprendre !

Grimmjow : A mon avis ton intelligence a jamais été très haute, de toute façons.

Ichigo : Clair.

Kiraishin : C'est méchant…T-T Bref, cette fois, voici les binomes groupes, les vrais :

-Ggio, Soi, Ulqui et Grimmy

-Byakuya, Renji, Rukia

-Toshiro, Rangiku, Harribell, Ichigo

-Hichigo, Arturo, Kenpachi, Nnoitra

Tôsen, Wonderwice et Yachiru

Barragan, Aizen, Yumichika et Charlotte

Szayzel, Kyôraku, Nanao et Yammy

Neliel, Hisagi et Ikkaku

Kisuke, Yoruichi, Hiyori et Shinji

Gin, Cirucci et Loly

Isane, Izuru, Hinamori et Kukaku

Aeroniero, Kusaka, Stark et Lilynette(Ouf !)

Tous : O.o

Toshiro : _Elle m'a remis avec Matsumoto TT-TT On a perdu d'avance…_

Rangiku : =D

Kiraishin : Des questions ?

Neliel : Oui ! Qui est-ce qui jugera ce qu'on a fait ?

Kiraishin : Excellente question. J'en sais rien.

Grimmjow : DEBILE !XO

Kiraishin : Je déconne. Ce sera moi, Unohana et Yamamoto.

Gin : Hey ça se fait pas ! o

Kiraishin : QUOI ENCORE ?

Gin : O.o Euh, bah tous les juges sont des shinigamis, alors ça se fait pas.

Kiraishin : Ah ouais, pas faux ^^. Bon bah alors on prendra des humains.

Toshiro : Qui ?

Kiraishin : Bonne question…On va prendre…Mayuu ( NDA : J't'ai pas demandé ton avis, mais bon xD Tu m'en veux pas trop, hein ? *Chibi eyes*) on prendra aussi...BakaniiLv8…..

Tous : C'est qui ?

Auteure : C'est mon p'tit frère X3

Grimmjow : Si il est aussi taré que toi, on est pas sortis de l'auberge -_-'

Arturo : Clair …

Auteure : Z'êtes méchants….J'ai quand même 17 de moyenne générale…

Grimmjow : Et on se demande comment -_-'

Auteure : T-T méchant ! Bref, 'faut p'tetre retourner à la fic', là...

Kiraishin : Bref…Alors ça fait moi, BakaniiLv8, Mayuu, et puis Zootil et Neferneo.

Tous : C'est qui ?

Kiraishin : Des copines. Bref, ça vous suffit, 5 personnes ?

Tous : Nan. *rien que pour la faire chier à chercher d'autres personnes*

Kiraishin : T-T Bon, alors Miss_Temari_Chan, Jeremchat, Neko, Neuro, Akaineko, Hyakko, Hinu, Amu hinamori, Neko-kawaii….

Tous : O.o

Kiraishin : Et pis 'y a aussi Senshi-chan, Yue78, Gothicmec, Gaara78, Zootile, 780879, 7Kira7, 0o-Achan-o0, Izielamonnaie, Jaken-sama, Petitepomme, et aussi-

Tous : STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

Kiraishin : Hum ?

Grimmjow : STOP ! Et puis d'où tu sors toute cette liste ?

Kiraishin : C'est la liste de mes meilleurs amis sur KaZeo.

Tous : _J'imagine pas la liste de ses amis tout court -_-'_

Kiraishin : Ah, ma liste d'amis ? Un peu plus de 200, de mémoire ^-^

Tous : O.o

Kiraishin : Bon, on peut revenir à la fic maintenant ?

Tous : Euh...oui! ^^'

Kiraishin : Autre chose avant de commencer?

Toshiro : *lève la main*

Kiraishin : Ui Toshi-kun?

Toshiro : Je déclare forfait -_-'

Kiraishin : Ah, nan, ça y'a pas le droit!

Toshiro : T-T_ J'en étais sûr….Elle le fait exprès pour m'énerver…_Ah, aussi, c'est « Hitsugaya-taicho », et non pas Toshi-kun ! o

Kiraishin : Oui Toshi-kun !

Rangiku : Pourquoi vous vouliez abandonner, Taicho ?

Toshiro : Non, rien…

Kiraishin : En fait, il –

Toshiro : TA GUEULE !

Kiraishin : Si je veux, d'abord =P _Niark niark XD. J'adoooore embêter Toshi-kun x3_

Toshiro : _TT-TT Je suis maudit…_En fait, ils sont où les « juges » dont tu parlais ?

Kiraishin : Ils sont pas encore là. Et ça vaut mieux pour toi, crois-moi XD

Toshiro : ?

Kiraishin : Tu verras bien XD

Toshiro : _Je le sens mal, ça…_

Kiraishin : Bref, une autre question ? Non ? Alors attention…Prêt…feu…go….

Ggio : ATTENDS !

Kiraishin : Quoi, encore ?

Ggio : 'Y a le droit d'utiliser son zanpakutô ?

Kiraishin : Je l'ai pas dit ? Oui, bien sûr ^^

Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Nnoitra (toute la clique de sadiques, quoi XD) : °w°

Kiraishin : *en voyant la lueur mauvaise dans leurs yeux* Euh, j'ai précisé qu'on avait pas le droit d'utiliser contre les concurants ?

Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Nnoitra : Dommage -_-'

Kiraishin : Pas grave, je le dis maintenant, alors. Pas le droit de l'utiliser pour mettre des adversaires hors-jeu, mais a le droit pour faire le château de sable ^^

Tous : Okay.

Kiraishin : Bon, alors on recommence…3….2…..1…GO !

Tous : *partent en courant ( ou en marchant tranquillement, chacun son style XD)*

Kiraishin : * dans un haut- parleur*Bon, maintenant vous vous choisissez un endroit sur la plage, et vous bougez pas de cet endroit ! Pigé ?

Tous : OUI !

**1ère Partie : Choisir un emplacement sur la plage**

_-Du côté de Yachiru, Tôsen, et Wonderwice-_

Tôsen : C'est bon, Yachiru, c'est bien comme emplacement, ici ?

Yachiru : Euh….Nan, en fait, là-bas c'était mieux

Tôsen : Hein ? Bon, d'accord…*court avec les deux autres à l'autre bout de la plage* C'est bon, maintenant ?

Yachiru : En fait nan . là bas, c'était très bien ^-^

Tôsen : …D'accord -_-

- _Du côté de Toshiro, Rangiku, Harribell et Ichigo-_

Ichigo : Bon, on va prendre cet emplacement, ok ?

Tous : Oui ^^

Toshiro : Compris, Matsumoto ? Tu touches à rien, et tu regardes seulement, ok ?

Matsumoto : Maais-euhhh, Taicho !

Toshiro : Pas de mais! XO

Rangiku : Bon….Alors je peux me balader pour voir ce que les autres ont fait ?

Toshiro : Excellente idée ! Vas-y tout de suite ! :D

Kiraishin : *apparaissant* 'Y a pas le droit d'embêter les adversaires.

Toshiro : Mais on ne pensait pas à ça ! Absolument pas ça ! ^^'

Kiraishin : C'est ça, ouais.

_-Du côté de Grimmy, Ulqui, Ggio, Soi + Arturo, Nnoitra, Kenpachi et Shirosaki - _

Grimmjow : DEGAGE NNOITRA ON ETAIT LA AVANT!

Nnoitra : MON C** OUAIS! VOUS ETES ARRIVES 3 PLOMBEs APRES NOUS!

Ggio : ALORS LA, TU DEBLOQUE COMPLET',NNOITRA !

Nnoitra : COMMENT CA ?

Ulqui & Soi : ...

Kiraishin : ...Euh, Soi, qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que ça crie aussi fort par ici?

Soi Fon : Rien, ils se battent juste pour savoir qui sera ici.

Kiraishin : C'est tout?

Soi Fon : Oui.

Kiraishin : -_-" HEY, GRIMMY! NNOI' ! GGIO! KENNY! SHIRO!

Les quatres : QUOI ?

Kiraishin : Arrêtez de gueuler et-

Les quatres : TA GUEULE!

Kiraishin : ARRETEZ DE GUEULER ET DISPARAISSEZ DE MON CHAMP DE VISION! MAINTENANT! XO

Les quatres : Oo' Oui, oui...

Kiraishin : ^-^

_-Du côté de Byakuya, Renji et Rukia-_

Byakuya : ...On va se poser ici.

Renji et Rukia : Oui, Taicho / Nii-sama..

_-Du côté de Barragan, Aizen, Yumichika et Charlotte-_

Aizen : Ici, c'est parfait.

Barragan : Là-bas, c'était parfait.

Aizen : ICI.

Barragan : Oo' D'accord Aizen-sama...

Aizen: Où sont les autres?

Charlotte et Yumichika : *se regardent dans l'eau*

Aizen & Barragan : -_-'

_-Du côté de ...personne, en fait, j'ai pas d'inspi pour l'instant pour les autres...-_

Kiraishin : Allez, tout le monde a trouvé son emplacement? Alors...

**Epreuve n°1, deuxième partie : GO!**

_(Un peu plus, tard , 5 minutes avant la fin de l'épreuve)_**  
**

Rangiku : C'est bon Taicho, je peux venir maintenant?

Toshiro : NAN!

Rangiku : ...Et maintenant?

Toshiro : Bon...D'accord...

Description du château de Toshiro, Harribell, et Ichigo (et Matsumoto?) : Un château de sable entouré d'une fine couche de glace, en gros c'est super beau et artistique *O*

Rangiku : ...C'est trop froid.

Toshiro : EVIDEMMENT, C'EST DE LA GLACE! XO

Rangiku : N'empêche que c'est quand même trop froid...*tapote légèrement en toc, toc, toc, sur la glace* Et puis... * tout s'écroule* ...C'est pas très solide.^^'

Toshiro, Harribell, Ichigo : O.O MATSUMOTO...!

Rangiku : Euh, ui?

Kiraishin : *dans des haut-parleurs* PLUS QUE 5 MINUTES!

Toshiro, Harribell, Ichigo : O.O Matsumoto! *s'avancent vers elle en dégainant le zanpakuto*

Matsumoto : ^^' Oui?

Kiraishin : *toujours en haut-parleur* Et autre chose, à l'attention de Rangiku...

Toshiro, Harribell, Ichigo: *s'arrêtent pour écouter*

Rangiku : Oui Kiraishin?

Kiraishin : COURS, SI TU VEUX PAS FINIR EN PATEE POUR REQUIN OU POUR GENIE!

Rangiku : Hein? *voit que tous les autres lui fonce dessus* KYYYYYAAAAHH!

Toshiro, Harribell : °w° CREEEEVVVEEE!

Rangiku : 'VEUT PAS MOURIR! J'AI PAS FAIT EXPRES TAICHO! (et cette fois c'est vrai! ^^')

Toshiro : SOTEN NI NAZE, HYORINMARU!*gèle Rangiku*

Rangiku : ...*totalement gelée donc elle peut rien dire*

Kiraishin : *arrivant* 'Y a pas le droit à ça.

Toshiro : A quoi?

Kiraishin : A frapper ses adversaires à coup de zanpakuto.

Toshiro : Bah, techniquement c'est pas un adversaire, vu qu'elle est dans notre groupe, nan?

Kiraishin : ...Ah ouais c'est pas con...Ouais, t'as le droit.

Rangiku : TT-TT

Kiraishin : *Se dirige vers le groupe d' Ulqui* Alors, ça va ?

Ulquiorra : ... *fais le château*

Grimmjow : Mouais...*détruis le château*

Kiraishin : ..._Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il peut penser; Ulqui ? Il doit être malheureux, il fait un beau château et Grimmy il le détruis ..._ *lis dans les pensées d'Ulqui*

_- Dans les pensées d' Ulquiorra - _

Kiraishin : O.O_ C'est... C'est... C'est... C'est TROP KAWAIIIII! Ulqui en Chibi, grand sourire, en train de construire son château! TROPP CHOU! *O*_

Grimmjow : Qu'est-ce que t'as, avec ton grand sourire, là?

Kiraishin : _Qu'est-ce que je fais...J'le balance ou pas ? Nannn, trop méchant...Mais peut-être que...Mais sinon je pourrais plus jamais revoir Chibi Ulqui...Pfff..._

_..._

* * *

**5 minutes plus tard... **(pas d'inspi pour les autres xD)

Kiraishin : ET...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

FIN DU CHAPITRE !

...

...

...

...

Tous : O.O déjà ?

Kiraishin :...

Tous : REPONDS! C'est vrai ou pas ?

Kiraishin : ... Nan, j'déconnais! XDDD

Tous : O.O BAAKKKKAAA! *BAM*

Kiraishin : Aieuhhh...T-T

Ggio : Alors 'y a quoi après le décompte?

Kiraishin : ...On recommence! 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...FIN DE L'EPREUVE !

Tous : ...C'est tout?

Ichigo : Ca valait pas le coup de faire un décompte...

Renji : Clair.

Kiraishin : Mais -euuuhhh! T-T Bref, vu que c'est la fin de cette partie de l'épreuve...

Tous : PASQUE 'Y A ENCORE UNE AUTRE PARTIE ?

Kiraishin : Bien sûr! ^-^ Maintenant c'est...

**1ère épreuve, troisième et dernière partie : LES VOTES !**

Kiraishin : Aloooors...récapitulatif des châteaux...

Equipe Toshiro, Harribell, Ichigo (et Rangiku) : Une masse de sable un peu diforme, pasque ils ont pas eu le temps de faire aut' chose...

Equipe Grimmjow, Ulqui, et cie : Un tas de sable -_-' ( bah oui, Ulqui qui fait et Grimmi qui défait, ça donne rien!)

Equipe Arturo, Ken-chan, Shirosaki, Nnoitra : un cratère...UN CRATERE ? ( - Ils ont fait un tas de sable, se sont défoulés dessus, puis l'ont désintégré à coup de ceros et de Zenkai -_-')

Equipe Yachiru, Tôsen, Wonderwice : Un ensemble de.. bave...cadavres de crabe...et...une marque "Justice power" -_-' ( NDA : Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, non, je n'aime pas Tôsen XD)

Etc...

Kiraishin : Maintenant... LES VOTES! On va donc accueillir... Neko! Mayuu! Zootil ! Neferneo! Et Bakamadara!

Grimmjow : Il a changé de nom, le dernier.

Kiraishin : J'ai été obligée. Pourtant ça le faisait, nan, BakaniiLv8! Ca colle parfaitement àla réalité ! XD

Bakamadara : C'est ça, ouais...

Mayuu, Neko, Neferneo : IL EST OU TOSHIRO ?

Kiraishin : Là.

Mayuu, Neko, Neferneo : TOSHIIIRROOOOOO! *lui sautent dessus*

Toshiro : Arrrrghh! Aidez-moi! XO

Mayuu, Neko, Neferneo : TOSHIROOOOOOOOOOOO! IL EST ENCOORE PLUS KAWAIIIIII EN VRAI! *mode fan-de-Toshiro activé XD*

Kiraishin : ...J'aurais p'tetre pas du prendre des fans de Toshi-kun...Bon, les filles...Vous le lâchez, maintenant?

Mayuu, Neko, Neferneo : NON!

Toshiro : *en train de mourir d'asphyxie (bah oui, quand on fait 1m33, et qu'on est assailli de trois filles qui font respectivement 1m55, 1m70, (et Mayuu j'en sais rien, enfin apparemment elle est plutôt grand), on est asphyxié XD) * *lève une pancarte avec marqué " HELP!" *

Rangiku : C'est la rançon du succès Taicho! ;) (- Elle a réussi à se dégager du bloc de glace)

_Un peu plus tard..._

Kiraishin : Pfiou...On a enfin réussi à les faire lâcher Toshi-kun. Enfin, il a fallut négocier, mais bon...

Toshiro : Et c'est quoi, la négociation?

Kiraishin : Un rendez-vous avec chacune d'elles ^^

Toshiro : O.O Naaaoooonn! TT-TT

Kiraishin : Bref, Bakamadara, toi tu votes pour qui?

Bakamadara : Pour...Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Grimmy, et Shirosaki ! =D

Kiraishin : Rien que ça...Bon, okay... Zootil?

Zootil : Ulquiorra.

Kiraishin : Ensuite...Neferneo!

Neferneo : TOSHIRO!

Kiraishin : Doucement, oh... Neko?

Neko : TOSHIRO!

Kiraishin : Aieuhhh...A cause de vous j'vais devenir sourde avant l'âge T-T Bref, et pour finir... Mayuu! =D

Mayuu : Alooors... Toshiro, Ulquiorra, Ggio, Grimmjow, Byakuya, Szayel, Gin, Kusaka !

Kiraishin : Rien que ça ?

Mayuu : Et chez les filles...

Kiraishin :PASQUE C ETAIT PAS FINI ?

Mayuu : Nan. Bref, Cirucci, Yoruichi, Soi, Harribel, Sun-sun, Mira-Rose, Rangiku, Rukia ^^

Kiraishin : Bon... T-T, alors...

SONT ELIMINES DE CETTE COMPETITION :

Kyôraku

Nanao

Barragan

Charlotte

Yumichika

Et c'est tout!

Fin du chapitre, a la prochaine! =)

* * *

**Notes de l'auteure : **ENFIN FINI! J'ai cru qu'on y arriverais jamais! 6628 mots exactement! Et je peux vous dire que j'en ai bavé! ( Alors vous avez intérêt à me mettre une review ou deux, hein? x3 )

**Pubs de l'auteure : **Pour les fans de Vampire Knight, 'y a une fic super : Elle s'appelle "My dear diary", de Jollyroger777 (je crois ^^') Je vous la conseille, elle est GENIALLEE! X3

**Notes 2 de l'auteure : **Tous les pseudos cités existent, vous pouvez vérifier ^^ ( a part BakaniiLv8 ...c'est super comme pseudo, nan? XD)

Phrase débile que j'ai en tête : Béni soit le type qui a inventé le copier-coller *O*

Sinon, côté musique... NAMIDA NO REGRET DE SCANDAL EST GENIALE! complètement h-s, mais 'fallait que je le dise...regardez le clip, il est trop beau! *O*

Bref, a plus! (et n'oubliez pas la REVIEW, c'est important pr mon moral XD)


End file.
